A turbine apparatus is an apparatus that converts the energy of a fluid such as water, gas, or steam into useful work.
Particularly, in a gas turbine apparatus, high-temperature, high-pressure gas output from a combustor flows into a turbine apparatus and collides with blades in the turbine apparatus, thereby rotating a turbine output shaft.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0076158 discloses a steam turbine having a multi-stage structure. Blades installed in the steam turbine are designed so that sizes thereof gradually increase toward the downstream of the turbine and the blades are supported, and thus, even when steam in the downstream is sufficiently expanded and pressure thereof is reduced, a rotational force in the downstream is almost the same as that in the upstream.